youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Grown Man
Grown Man is the 11th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Dawg you gotta feel me on this one What it be like dawg, I'm on some some adope grown up type shit Look who I be around nigga, look who I been around nigga Geezy, juve and turk, b and slim dawg pay attention dawg 1 Age is nothing but some digits nigga trust me on this Cas I think I speak for every one when I say life is a bitch I ride d l into the c l gun right in my grip I slip a clip in every rip, cas hatas likely to trip Come home to my future wife and every night she'll flip She end up catching rights to her lips behind diapers and shit But I like me a spliff drink ?? without ice when I'm pissed Go to the club and start a fight thinking I'm tyson and shit But I'm a man so I'm able to handle my situations correctly And I know I might be young but niggas gone defiantly respect me But in the meanwhile I'm fighting gun charges in court And in a couple of weeks our next tour about to start Its like I'm living happy now Except for the fact my daughter saying I love you daddy now And that kinda juice me up And I smoke about 3 blunts and puff a cooler bust me up And say a prayer for everyday Just so I get through the stuff but I be like repeat 2x Ahhhh man, it's complicated doing everything on your own man Being responsible for everybody and yo own man And when u feel like everything is going wrong man I'm gone stand cos I am a grown man 2 I try to keep my head up, but I die to keep my bread up And usually I'm feed up thinking everything's a set up But I get up this stick out my chest and clutch on my nuts And I get hit up with all kinda stress and put up wit the stuff Just trust me it's tough But I maintain to climb through it all and I still manage to be Lil wayne therefore I shine and I ball And dawg I live for today and hope and pray that theres a tomorrow And I borrow confidence from out my heart when thangs get awful And I'm walking on the edge stuck without a salute and someway I still pick it out and shuffle out the confusion And I don't need nobody so keep yo advice and just dammit Cas ya'll cats don't really know me ya'll just no bout me But my dawgs be on my side they keep me combile with spirit And plus I no my fathers watching and my mothers the dearest And I ain't never said they don't appreciate what we do But just no if I wasn't a man we wouldn't make it through 2x 3 Who would have known that this would someday turn out so hetic But I chose my own life so I gradually accept it I'm influenced and effected by the way it became And I don't play with it at all so I don't say its a game And even though I grew apart and I have gracefully change I'm always street so I'll forever be facing a change And I'll keep this thang brutained on the waist of my pants And I demand respect from all if not then I'm waisten a man And if I want it then I get and if I need it I have it Take care of them family first busta look weed is a habit And ever so often I'm congratulated for the succeeding at last But when they turn they back I just have jesus leading my path And I didn't ask for you to like me I don't care if you hate me But don't mistake me no otha man can neva make me or break me Now I'll be faithfully inspired by the hood tell I'm gone And I dawg I do believe I'm grown so I'll be good on my own but I be like Chorus Fading.......believe dat